<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>objects in the rearview mirror by Misty123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279134">objects in the rearview mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123'>Misty123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Good Arthur Weasley, Hermione Granger Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, good weasley twin, spinless arthur weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley is being forced to grow up and question everything he has been told and believes.  will his relationship with his girlfriend Hermione Granger survive</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Ron Weasley/OCC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>objects in the rearview mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/996493">Willing</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/pseuds/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan">DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just saying once folks, I do not own the characters from harry potter and are just playing with them whilst I am bored and cannot go out of the house at present!  This story is based on DebsTheSlythernSnapeFan's willing.  I just want to Ron to mature and come into his own.  Beware that there is Hermione and Molly  Bashing in this story from the onset</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron Weasley the youngest son of the light supporting family the Weasley had been rudely woken up.  He had in the past two months since starting his Hogwarts seventh year been shown and told a few hard truths.  Namely he would likely never be Harry Potter now Snape best friend and coast along on ‘his best friends’ achievements.  That he would have to work hard to accomplish anything in his life worth having.    That not all Gryffindor were light and good and not all Slytherins were dark and evil, that his little sister Ginny was like him living in a fantasy land curtesy of their mother, his supposed girlfriend was not always right in her opinions.  That his mother was a harpy of the first order who believed that everything should go how she wanted it, and that other people had very different views and lifestyles to what his mother and girlfriend Hermione thought was normal and right.</p><p>At present Ronald was wandering around outside Hogwarts trying to think through and understand all the new information he had been forced to listen to.  It had been his twin brothers Fred and George who had first told him some very painful and uncomfortable home truths.  </p><p>Ron was just about to start to go indoors again to lunch, when he heard someone call his last name, he turned around to find a Slytherin seventh year old looking and smiling at him.  He want to snarl, insult and then walk away from the young woman but he stopped himself.  Now was the time he thought to try to broaden his outlook about people, the Slytherin looked approachable and seemed to really want to talk to him.  Ron nodded to himself, now was the chance to try and make new friends with people he wouldn’t have even a week ago.  Also he was bored, his girlfriend Hermione was having two back to back detentions seven days a week and wasn’t allowed out of the Gryffindor common room, not even to visit the library.  He was also getting bored with hearing about ‘how Harry was being abused and controlled’ against his knowledge and will.  To Ron Harry seemed happy and content to be with Snape of all people, but he was becoming fed up with his mother and girlfriend trying to rule his life.</p><p>Ron looked at the girl and smiled and she ran over to him “Hi! I am Barbara Collins….and I know you are Ron Weasley!  I have wanted to speak to you for ages but…well”</p><p>“But…what well why didn’t you? You have never tried to speak to me before today!” Ron replied in a calmer manner than he was feeling right now</p><p>“Well I am a Snake and everybody knows that normally you wouldn’t even acknowledge us normally let alone speak to us for some reason….and your girlfriend Ms Granger has forcibly stopped any other girl from being your  friend, Ron!”</p><p>“Hermione wouldn’t do that!.......she wants me to have other friends!...she is always telling me to control my temper and make friends with my dorm mates” countered Ron</p><p>“Really  Ron!....Ask yourself this question? How many friends do you have outside and even inside your house?  WHO ensures you are under their complete control,  tells you what to think and how the world should work? “  Barbra asked Ron and then stated “Come on its Lunchtime, we can talk at the table and then somewhere quiet” stated the girl</p><p>Ron found himself being propelled to the Great Hall for lunch and then somehow found himself sitting next to the girl at the Snake table.  Suddenly he found himself being hit and screamed at by his ‘girlfriend’ Hermione “HOW COULD YOU RONALD WEASLEY! YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND AND A LION……I NEED YOU TO BE HERE FOR ME NOW AND NOT SNOGGING AND PRADING WITH A DIRTY EVIL SNAKE BEHIND MY BACK…..WAIT TILL I TELL YOUR PARENTS HOW YOU ARE BETRAYING EVERY THING THEY BELIEVE AND KNOW IS RIGHT!”  Ron just looked at Hermione and saw for the first time how everybody was expecting him to bow down superior views and commands without questioning her.</p><p>“Hermione! STOP! Do you really want to be suspended or expelled for your behaviour…..your in enough trouble already about your behaviour and conduct……AND FOR INFORMATION I CAN HAVE FRIENDS WITH OTHER PEOPLE OF OUR HOUSE AND THE OTHER HOUSES……I CAN ALSO BE FRIENDS WITH OTHER GIRLS AS WELL!...”  in a deflated and small voice Ron continued “ But I suppose if this how you behave and think….then I can’t continue to be your boyfriend or maybe even friend…..I think I need to find different and new friends who will support me….and that isn’t you Hermione”</p><p>Ron braced himself for the outpouring of verbal and physical condemnation of his behaviour from Hermione, after all in their relationship Ron knew that she was always right and expected Ron to follow him.  Hermione was raising her fist to hit Ron again when a stern voice was heard</p><p>“Miss Granger! Desist your behaviour at once…As Mr Weasley has already stated you are already on very thin ice!  YOU WILL BE REPORTING TO MY OFFICE STRAIGHT AFTER LUNCH FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!”  Flitwick ordered Hermione “Now back to your house table to have lunch, I will see you after lunch!”</p><p>Hermione with tears of rage and sorrow in her eyes turn back to Ron and continued “You will regret everything you did here…….I cant believe that you have turned dark, evil   and against everything your family and the order believe in” with that Hermione raised her fist again to strike Ron when the new Headmistress of Hogwarts Professor McGonagall appeared behind them and demanded “Miss Granger instead of reporting to Professor Flitwick’s office you will report to mine at four pm promptly!  To discuss your  behaviour”  Hermione looked at the Headmistress muttered to her that she would be there, Ron then saw in her eyes the look of righteous and victory, Ron knew that Hermione after being ‘praised’ and advised by the Headmistress would be even worse in her behaviour towards him.  Barbara discreetly nudged him and pointed to the food on the table, for once he noticed how the Slytherin house conducted themselves at meal times and then tried to follow them.</p><p>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Minerva McGonagall the newly appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts looked out from the Staff table towards the seventh year pupil Hermione Granger, she pursed her lips at the thought of what she had to do this afternoon.  The girl had been given chance and chance again to change her behaviour and attitude since the old Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had been dismissed from his post due to illegal and treasonable acts towards magical people and the magical society.</p><p>Minevra spoke quietly to her Deputy Fillus Flitwick and updated him on her decision “Fillus I need you to be in attendance at the meeting between Ms Granger and myself regarding her behaviour this term”   Fillus responded with “Do you want me to contact her parents so they can be present and perhaps a representative from the governing board Minerva?”  Minerva nodded, and replied “Barraclough will be the best to contact to see if can be present….after all the Chairman has gone into hiding with his wife at present”  Fillus nodded towards Minerva signalling his acceptance of his orders from the Headmistress and what the likely outcome of the meeting concerning Ms Granger would likely be.</p><p>Fillus after finishing his lunch walked towards the Slytherin table and asked both Ron Weasley and  Barbara Collins to go to the Headmistress office when they had finished lunch.  Fillus looked accidently towards the Gryffindor house and saw the self-satisfied smirk of Hermione Granger.  The seventh year old Lion thought that she was right and justified in her behaviour and that her ex-boyfriend and his Slytherin friend was in trouble. ‘well the girl would finally find out that her behaviour and attitude was not going to be allowed any more, it was a pity that the outcome of the meeting would severely damage her future prospects in the outside and wider community’ thought Fillus</p><p>Hermione Granger finished her lunch and rose from the table and left the hall to get ready for the meeting in three hours, after all she had to look her best and be there for her boyfriend when he got into serious trouble for his behaviour towards her at lunch time.  She had to after all show that she understood how he could be infatuated by a pure-blooded witch from the evil house, and that she had just tried to stop him from turning to the dark and evil side in the civil wizarding war</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>